Freefall
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "Well, from one Alice to another then; if it's so bad to follow the black rabbit, why don't you take me to Wonderland?" Season 3.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>Freefall<strong>

_Long after he was gone, pulling his clothes over himself with precisely slow movements as if still bewildered of what had happened, she kept on lying there, staring out into the setting sun._

_It was crazy how a few moments could change a person; especially of their perception of themselves. Then again, Lord Phoenix had said something about Paradisia helping you find your inner self. _

_It wasn't her fault either. He had been the one to pay her a visit after all._

* * *

><p>Mostly, it was curiosity. She had never understood Tia's fascination with the guy.<p>

Yes, he was quiet nice to look at, Mei would never argue that, his eyes had made her catch her breath a couple of times until she had gotten used to him randomly showing up. And admittedly, she had thought of running her hands through that hair, which always looked so messy as if he had just rolled off bed –with someone- and so did have a certain appeal on its own.

But there had to be more than what saw the eye, right? It wasn't like they were in a drought or something; they were hanging around with some of the best examples of male specimen after all. And Tia had never paid attention to any of them. Not even once. Not even when he had dumped her, publicly, making her cry and abandoning her there.

He had to be doing something _very_ right.

* * *

><p>But she had made the first move; she had flirted and she had run a delicate hand down his arm making him halt in his speech of why in the hell she had been wrong to leave the team.<p>

She had told her he was being hypocritical, of course, and he had told her, no, she was. _She_ had been the one to be the least forgiving when he had done the same and at least _he_ had done so when he was already banned and hadn't come back when there were replacements and his mind was so fucked he had hallucinated that _Tia_ was _Luur_, for Flux's sake.

She had laughed at that, but he hadn't. He had shook his head at her, his dreadlocks swaying, and told her she hadn't even informed Aarch and they all had to learn it from a television show, which was not cool.

* * *

><p>She had run a hand down his bicep. Why was he here now? It had been days, weeks even, since that had happened.<p>

He had stopped talking and looked at her with unreadable eyes; questioning but understanding all the same.

Then he had shrugged. He had been passing by.

* * *

><p>It had something to do with everything that was going on, too.<p>

Things with Sinedd was not going as well as she made it appear to look. He was spending more and more time with his newly found parents, and less and less with her. Maybe she had no right to judge, and really she would have been happy for him if she had not uprooted her entire life for the guy. Since she had spent most of her time with him after she had joined the Shadows, without him there she really didn't have anyone to talk to.

A chance encounter with D'Jok had not served well on her nerve system, and although it was reasonable –they had dated for quite some time after all- she hadn't like the effect of seeing him kiss another girl had on her.

Not to mention, even though she was playing with the Breath as it was allowed on this competition, she was still trying to reach for the Smog within her, for it was the only way she could stay with the Shadows for the League matches.

And Smog made her head a different kind of mess altogether. She had gotten it at a moment of rage and it fuelled on that –it made her anger surface, it kept her blood boiling, it sharpened her instincts and brought out thoughts she would never dream of acting upon before.

Like how good a ride Rocket could be.

* * *

><p>She had cocked her head to a side and pretended to listen to him warning her about following Sinedd down the rabbit hole.<p>

_Well, from one Alice to another then, _she had said, _if it's so bad to follow the black rabbit, why don't _you_ take me to Wonderland?_

He had glared. She had half expected him to not understand the meaning of it –he was quiet inexperienced in reading seduction as far as she knew, it had taken him ages, and an obvious kiss, to figure out Tia liked him and he had never acknowledged other admirers.

But apparently he was not as slow and dull as she had thought which served her just fine.

He didn't leave the room with another tirade on how wrong of her it was to hit on her best friend's boyfriend which was another point for him.

He studied her for a long moment, from head to toe, his eyes practically licking over her long legs and already thinking of a strategy to get her out of those denim shorts, as if contemplating whether he should be arsed to do as she had asked.

Mei smirked, very Sinedd-like; she _was_ the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, the poor boy stood no chance.

* * *

><p><em>She sighed and stood up, catching her reflection in the mirror across the bed.<em>

_She walked towards it and checked herself. She didn't look different. _

_Light fingers ran down her cheek and her neck; her eyes following them until they snapped back up to lock with her reflection. _

_She could swear she saw dark brushes of misty Smog dancing behind the clear blue of her eyes._

_She most definitely was not the same._

* * *

><p>He got rid of the shorts even quicker than she had given him credit for but if there was one thing Rocket was good at it was strategy.<p>

She pulled him down onto the bed and he never said a word, he didn't even have affection in his eyes; they were still halfway glaring at her but she was certain he would be glaring harder at himself later. It almost made her enjoy it even more and she felt sick for thinking so.

He was careful not to leave any marks, but she could see him struggling to not to sink his teeth into her flesh.

She was adamant to get on top but he pushed her onto the bed and did not allow her, in his mind, it was probably punishment for getting him into this but they both knew they were both to be blamed for.

Still, he pushed himself into her almost painfully and she threw her back and moaned nonetheless.

She was terrified to realize how ghostly her skin looked against his; she hadn't realized the effects of the Smog catching up with her when her reference point had been Sinedd.

She needed to work on her tan.

* * *

><p><em>Her hands were in his hair, pushing them upwards as he rhythmically trusted into her. He looked up for one second before trailing a line of kisses down her throat; their hair was so entwined it was hard to tell which one belonged to whom.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well... this didnot turn up as good as I had initially thought. But uploading half-assed things have become part of my normal schedule so... any criticism to make it better? <strong>

**For example, I couldn't find a way to put in Rocket's PoV, he was there because he was tired of Tia's jealousy and randomly ended up at Mei's door and decided it was distraction enough. And unlike in the show he wasn't forgiving of her earlier actions (or maybe he thought he was but deep down he was not he wanted someone to lash out at) because I hate how everyone just forgives everyone in this show. I also hate how everyone just forgave Rocket, too, by the way, especially Tia.**

**Oh, and I'm not certain, but I do recall some problems with Sinedd/Mei due to his parents, so if those hadn't happened in Paradisia; let's pretend they did, shall we? :D **


End file.
